This disclosure relates to the field of preparing cartridges for ambulatory infusion systems. Particularly, this disclosure relates to a filling aid for self-filling a cartridge from a storage vessel, a kit with such a filling aid and a use of the filling aid. This disclosure further relates to methods of manufacturing both a filling aid and a kit, and a method of using a filling aid for self-filling a cartridge. The filling aid, the kit and the methods according to this disclosure may mainly be used for self-filling a cartridge, usable with ambulatory infusion pumps, specifically with medication pumps. Medication pumps are widely used for administrating liquid medications, such as insulin. Thus, this disclosure may be used for insulin delivery. This disclosure may both be applied in the field of home care as well as in the field of professional care, such as in hospitals. Other applications are feasible.
Ambulatory infusion pumps, such as medication pumps, are widely used in medical therapy. A cartridge containing the liquid medication is applied to the medication pump. For that purpose, the cartridge previously has to be filled with the medication. In EP 2 510 914 A1 a connector device for fluidly connecting two septum sealed containers is disclosed, which may be used for filling a cartridge. EP 2 510 914 A1 discloses a connector device for fluidly connecting two septum sealed containers. The connector device comprises a first member and a second member that are slidably displaceable in regard to each other along an axis between a first and a second position. The first member comprises a hollow transfer needle with two pointed ends, arranged parallel to said axis in such a way that a septum of a first one of the containers is penetrated by one end of the needle when said first container is introduced into a receptacle of the first member. The second member comprises means for releasably coupling to the second one of the two containers. The other end of the needle does not come into contact with a septum of the second container coupled to the second member when the members are in the first position. The other needle end penetrates the septum of the second container when the members are in the second position, thereby establishing a fluid connection between the two containers. The first member comprises means for releasably coupling to the second container coupled to the second member, wherein said coupling means of the first member can be coupled to said second container when the two members are in the second position, and cannot couple to said second container when the two members are in the first position.
Examples of sealing a cartridge during filling of the cartridge are known from EP 2 039 382 A1 and EP 3 138 597 A1. EP 2 039 382 A1 discloses an ampoule for a flowable substance comprising an ampoule body with an interior space for receiving the flowable substance and with an inner casing surface. The ampoule comprises a plunger comprising at least one sealing element which is arranged in the interior space so that it can be displaced along a displacement direction (R), wherein the sealing element is in contact with the inner casing surface in a contact zone (K) along the outer circumference of the at least one sealing element. The inner casing surface has a guide region and a sealing region along the displacement direction (R) where the cross-section of the interior space in a plane at right angles to the displacement direction (R) in the guide region is designed such that the at least one sealing element has a first compression state when the contact zone (K) is situated in the guide region. The sealing region is designed such that the at least one sealing element has a second compression state when the contact zone (K) is situated in the sealing region. The inner casing surface together with the at least one sealing element forms a fluidic seal when the at least one sealing element is in the second compression state. The ampoule further comprises a second locking device which prevents the contact zone (K) from moving out of the sealing region into the guide region against the displacement direction (R).
EP 3 138 597 A1 discloses a dosing unit for use in an ambulatory infusion system, the dosing unit including: a dosing cylinder and a piston, the piston being arranged inside the dosing cylinder and in a sliding displaceable manner along a displacement axis (A). The piston is convertible from a storing configuration into an operational configuration, wherein a circumferential sealing member of the piston is mechanically relieved in the storing configuration and is in sealing and sliding engagement with a circumferential inner surface of the dosing cylinder in the operational configuration. The dosing unit includes a configuration switch member in operative mechanical coupling with the piston, the configuration switch member being movable relative to the piston from a storing position into an operational position, thereby switching the piston configuration from the storing configuration to the operational configuration.
In many circumstances it is desirable to enable users without professional training to carry out a filling of the cartridge. Especially in the field of diabetes therapy, where a user might carry an insulin infusion pump device continuously night and day, it is desirable to enable the user without professional training to carry out a filling of the cartridge without assistance from professionally trained medical staff. Such an infusion pump device is, for example, known from EP 0 143 895 A1. In order to enable a user without professional training to carry out a filling of the cartridge without assistance, an easy, quick, inexpensive and safe filling device is desirable.